Yang goes fast
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Yang is missing something in her life... That something just happens to be the fastest thing alive.


_It was a quiet day in Beacon Academy and Yang Xiao Long was sitting on one of the bottom bunk beds in her team's dorm room. She was staring out of the open window while wearing her black and yellow pyjamas, thinking, daydreaming. Recently she had been experiencing feelings unlike any she had felt before… It was like a hunger burning away at her from the inside. An emptiness even that required something to fill it. Something no one she knew could provide her. At least… No one that was human or faunus. But would it ever come to her? She was doubting it._

" _Sigh_ I should probably get dressed. Gonna be a boring day anyway…"

 _Yang sighed as she contemplated getting to her feet for a shower, though lingered on the bed for just a few more seconds. Turns out those precious seconds were all that was left before her life would change forever…_

 _Suddenly from the open window, a blue blur bolted into Team RWBY's dorm room quicker than the eye could see! It dashed in and even though it was hard to make out, it was clear this thing was some kind of sphere. At least, that's what it looked like at first._

"What the!?"

 _Almost immediately Yang was up on her feet and looking around for her gauntlets, ready to defend herself against the foreign object. What could it be!? Was it a grimm!? However as the shape came to a grinding halt on the carpet, Yang slowly but surely lowered her fists and stared ahead in disbelief. It was him… The one she had been dreaming about. The one she needed._

"It can't be…"

 _The speedy intruder did indeed stop and flipped into what seemed to be their regular form, a bipedal blue hedgehog wearing gloves, red shoes and a cocky smirk. He dusted himself off and stared right back at this tall, blonde bimbo before him, raising an eyebrow towards her._

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

 _Sonic… That name echoed through Yang's mind, body and soul, repeating itself in her head over and over again as she took in the form of this creature. He was… Gods, he was wonderful. That soft blue fur, his skinny limbs, the wetness inducing smirk. Yang practically melted at the sight of him with her legs already trembling, making her stumble back and sit back down on the bed._

"Woah…"

 _Sonic didn't falter even for a second in contrast to Yang's stunned, almost hypnotized daze. Instead he just confidently stepped towards her in those snazzy sneakers of his, eyes right on his prize._

"Hey there, Yang! I'm here to do something with you"

 _Do something? What could Sonic possibly want to do with her? He came all this way… For her directly. She was do anything he wanted, no matter the cost. It was the right thing to do in exchange for his hedgehog magnificence._

"What… What do you want to do, Sonic? I'll do anything for you~"

"Haha, great! I wanna make a baby, Yang!"

 _He didn't even give the blonde huntress in training a moment to process this massive request before Sonic leaned in and whispered softly in her ear._

"And you're gonna be the baby~"

 _A baby!? A baby with Sonic… Wait, her as the baby!? How would that even work? So many emotions and thoughts flooded Yang's mind, but it was nothing compared to the flood beneath her shorts right now. Despite her conflicting feelings and confusion, Yang slowly nodded and stared right back at Sonic with eyes sparkling with tears._

"Yes… I'll be your baby, Sonic. I mean… Daddy~"

"Alright! Now first you need to take your clothes off!"

 _Sonic wasted no time in ordering Yang around, requiring her to do the work first. He was internally preparing himself for the next process._

"Of course."

 _Yang once again nodded and reached down before pulling her tank top up and over her arms, allowing her large pair of breasts to bounce out and hang free, nipples stiff and upright for Sonic to admire. Next followed her shorts which were kicked off across the room with ease, exposing her ass cheeks and dripping wet cunt. She was now naked and exposed for her new hedgehog father, awaiting further instructions now._

"What now, daddy?"

 _Sonic didn't reply. Instead of talking, he simply placed his hands on Yang's shoulders and sat her down on to the bed once more, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in and out. The next few motions happened in a blur, but to Yang it felt like the greatest milliseconds of her life. Sonic seemed to have opened his mouth wide enough so this it wrapped around Yang's head and allowed her to slide and squeeze down into the rest of his body, the hedgehog essentially swallowing the human girl._

"MMMMMPH!"

 _Yang closed her eyes and held her breath as Sonic the Hedgehog consumed her naked form, sliding down and in through the warm, squishy and wet insides like his latest chili dog snack. It only took a few seconds but Yang soon enough found herself inside Sonic's pitch black, moist stomach, curled up in the fetal position with the round man-womb tight around her. This was absolute perfection for her. She felt safe, at home and warm inside her new father. Tai didn't matter… Sonic was her daddy now. He would soon give birth to her and they would be together forever, but for now the bimbo simply suckled on her thumb while curled up inside of him._

 _On the outside Sonic's stomach was now gigantic, inflated to ten times its regular size to accommodate the huntress within. He couldn't help but stare across at it while giving the stomach a gentle pat with his gloved hand, still sitting on the bed and sighing._

"You're gonna be a beautiful baby, Yang Xiao Long. My baby. I'm your daddy~"

 _Even though she couldn't really hear him, the father daughter connection was still there and a small smile formed on Yang's lips, eyes still clothes with her naked body curled up as tightly as possibly in the belly._

"Nng… Alright. Time to see you, my blonde little boob baby~"

 _Sonic cooed out lovingly as he felt his body clench and squeeze, the birthing process now beginning. He would push this new baby girl out of his body to see her once again, the final step to making this baby._

 _The process again only took a few seconds as light flooded the man-womb Yang was held in. A hole beneath Yang slowly began to widen and grow followed by her naked body being squeezed and pushed through it. She was being born again, as Sonic's human daughter… She wouldn't have it any other way, though was going to miss being inside of his warm, safe belly. With enough pushing Yang eventually fell on to the dorm room floor covered in Sonic's juices, still in the fetal position and beginning to sniffle and cry. She wanted back inside of him… Her papa's tummy._

" _Sniff sniff_ Daddy… Sonic…~"

 _Sonic's stomach was immediately back to its normal size before Yang could even look up and for him it seemed like nothing had happened. He stared down at the 18 year old baby girl and couldn't help but coo at her._

"Hey, hey… Come here."

 _Sonic reached down and scooped up the larger girl into his arms, holding her up and placing her on her back in his lap._

"Daddy's got you."

 _As Sonic spoke with Yang's face pointing to his torso, he clenched once more and began to sprout something. Six round tits with large nipples emerged from Sonic's fur and skin, now sticking out and full of milk for Yang to drink._

 _Barely in control of her senses, Yang Xiao Long let instinct take hold and she popped a pink hedgehog nipple into her mouth. As she began to suckle, she felt the stream of warm milk flow into her mouth and down her throat, the sweetest tasting liquid she had ever drank. She shut her eyes once more and simply allowed herself to breastfeed from Sonic, her new father. She knew she was safe here in his arms._

"Mm… My baby Yang."

 _Sonic cradled his newly born daughter Yang as she suckled his tits, stroking the fringe from her face and sighing. Her teammates would arrive soon, all of them to become his daughters as well._


End file.
